El camino hacia la felicidad
by StormDark123
Summary: Kai era un joven universitario que a pesar de tenerlo todo no tenia nada solo sus amigas mas fieles, la soledad y el dolor, un día por cosas del destino conoce a Bryan y a Ray huyendo desesperadamente, su vida dará un vuelco inesperado que quizás le responda a la mayoría de sus preguntas, sobre todo encontrar al fin su camino hacia la felicidad. KxR - BxT - TxM (ACTUALIZADOOOOOO!)
1. Chapter 1

A pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribí y ademas mis historias están incompletas, pero ahora si que si las terminare, mi vida a tenido un vuelco muy potente así que por eso he vuelto, espero les guste y actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda, SALUDOS!

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen por desgracia.

 _ **Música para ambientar (Opcional)**_

 _ **Tokio Hotel - Invaded**_

 _ **Allan Walker - Sing me to sleep**_

 _ **Tokio Hotel - Feel it all**_

 _ **Tokio Hotel - Dancing in the dark**_

 _ **Tom Kaulitz - Where is Billy?**_

 **El camino hacia la felicidad**

 **Capitulo 1.**

 _Todos los días me pregunto… si vale la pena sufrir, independiente de la razón y el motivo, todos los días me pregunto… si algún día seré verdaderamente feliz, todos los días me pregunto si… llegare a mi destino final, todos los días me pregunto… si valdrá la pena esperar por la felicidad máxima, todos los días me pregunto… si vale la pena vivir, todos los días me pregunto si esta soledad agobiante que me acompaña todos los días se ira para siempre._

Era un día jueves por la mañana cuando iba rumbo a la universidad, cursaba segundo año de mi carrera, por más que me opuse a mi abuelo en no estudiar después de salir de la preparatoria me convenció con solo decirme "No hagas esto por mí, hazlo por ti, puedes estudiar lo que quieras, pero piénsalo, esto te abrirá muchas puertas y te dejara conseguir muchas cosas, sobre todo materiales, te podrás sostener y alejarte de mi si es lo que mas quieres, piensa en tu futuro, piensa quizás en tus futuros hijos y si no en tu futura pareja, piensa en lo que creas que sea mejor para ti, eres libre Kai".

Con solo decirme eso lo pensé mejor, me di un año para pensarlo, en ese año me dedique a trabajar y a la vez a estudiar para la prueba de ingreso para cualquier universidad, nunca tuve malas notas, de echo era el mejor de la preparatoria, pero aun así no me podía confiar si es que estaba entre hacer algo y no hacer nada, pase todo un año con ese ritmo, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que quería algo mejor para mí, mi vida fue algo deprimente, pase por muchas cosas y fue el motivo suficiente para decir "Es tiempo de cambiar el camino por uno mejor"

Cuando entre a la universidad me costó mucho el hacer amigos, pase todo el primer semestre sin amigos, cuando llego el segundo semestre conocí a tres personas gracias a las asignaturas del plan común, ellos eran Tayson, Max y Tala, por lo que llegaron al final a ser mis amigos más cercanos. Aun que era una persona reservada y que no podía empatizar tan fácilmente con los demás, con ellos se pude lograr un lazo que inclusive me sorprendió el hecho de que ellos me hicieran reír a carcajadas.

Tayson provenía de Japón, su hermano mayor Hero le dio la oportunidad de irse a estudiar al extranjero gracias a una beca que le costó conseguir por dos años, gracias a eso ahora está en Rusia cursando segundo año de diseño gráfico, con veinte años de edad. Max provenía de estados unidos, su madre le obligo estudiar medicina, pero él no quería estudiar eso, ya que el área de salud era lo que más detestaba, así que llegaron a un acuerdo de que conseguiría una beca y además trabajaría para ahorrar dinero para sus necesidades a donde quiera que se fuese, consiguió sus objetivos y se fue a Rusia a estudiar Psicología, al igual que Tayson, cursando segundo año con veinte años de edad. Por ultimo Tala, al igual que yo, nacimos en Rusia, él era huérfano y fue adoptado a los diez años, la familia que lo adopto era millonaria y con mucha influencia política, por extrañas circunstancias sus "padres" conocían a mi abuelo, pero nosotros nunca nos conocimos, Tala cursaba segundo año de Derecho con veintidós años de edad. Gracias a las asignaturas del plan común, que en realidad eran asignaturas de libre elección nos pudimos conocer.

Ya llegando la noche de ese día, me despedí de los chicos para por fin irme a casa, caminaba agotado, precisamente ese día fue agotador psicológicamente; iba a medio camino cuando en eso siento un fuerte ruido, tanto que me puso en guardia apenas lo escuche, espere un buen momento hasta que decidí ir a investigar el origen de ese ruido, cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina veo una mano apoyarse en ella y lentamente en el acto aparece un chico totalmente pálido, con el cabello negro como la noche hasta más debajo de la cintura y con una camiseta blanca y un short azul, iba descalzo y tenía un aspecto muy preocupante. Iba a ir a su encuentro cuando otra persona aparece detrás de él, era un chico alto de piel clara, pelo lavanda, iba con la misma vestimenta que el chico azabache, pero con la diferencia que la camiseta era azul y el short verde oscuro. El ultimo chico como pudo sujeto al más débil, su rostro estaba con un semblante que demostraba todo su miedo, no sabía qué hacer, hasta yo sentí miedo con solo verlo, me iba a echar a correr cuando el chico de camiseta azul me ve.

\- ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Te lo suplico por favor! ¡No quiero morir! –

Solo lo quede mirando, procese sus palabras y saco conclusiones de que estaban escapando de algo o de alguien, miro a mi alrededor y diviso un callejón oscuro que daba hacia la otra cuadra, si se iban por allí lo más probable era que se iban a perder de vista de su o sus seguidores, por lo que sin pensar tomo en brazos al más afectado e indico al otro chico que me siguiera.

\- Como te estoy ayudando merezco por ultimo un pequeño resumen de lo que está pasando –

\- No hay tiempo, cuando estemos a salvo te explico, pero por favor sácanos de aquí, sobre todo a Ray –

\- ¿Ray? –

\- Si, al que llevas en brazos, su nombre es Ray Kon –

No hice más preguntas he hice lo que el otro me decía, el objetivo no era llegar a mi casa con ellos, más bien solo los quería dejar algo apartados del lugar y donde pudieran refugiarse por un buen tiempo, pero fue prácticamente inevitable, al llegar a la casa le digo a dos empleados que ayudasen a los recién llegados y que el médico de la casa los revisara también, cuando di las ordenes el joven de pelo lavanda me da las gracias y de un momento a otro se desmayó.

Era de madrugada cuando dormía en mi cama, escuche un fuerte grito viniendo de la habitación donde descansaba Ray, como pude me levante y fui a donde estaba el, cuando entro vi como este estaba arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación, en el que sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos y sus ojos dorados como la miel derramaban incontrolable lágrimas, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, si no hacía algo pronto el chico se podría lastimar las cuerdas vocales, el médico de la casa entro y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una jeringa e inyectarle al ambarino una dosis fuerte de tranquilizante, solo pasaron segundos para que se comenzara a dormir nuevamente.

\- Otro ataque…-

\- Si, ya van cuatro desde que llego, algo debe de estar perturbándole… –

\- Y demasiado… ¿Cómo esta Bryan? –

-Aun no despierta, pero algo es seguro, ambos están bien y fuera de peligro –

\- Es bueno oír eso, por ahora –

\- Sí, pero aún me sigue extrañando por qué los ayudo, usted es… algo frío con respecto a eso –

\- Hasta yo me pregunto eso, simplemente el rostro de Bryan me dejo helado y me transmitió mucho miedo –

\- Como sea, deben descansar, sus cuerpos están totalmente descompuestos, cuando revise los resultados de algunos exámenes vi que Bryan tenía una fuerte desnutrición además de tener una pérdida de calcio considerable, por lo que pude revisar de su cuerpo era que tenía unas marcas bien notorias en sus muñecas y tobillos, además de cicatrices en su espalda, en cambio Ray venía con una dosis, no peligrosa, pero si considerable de una droga para adormecer el cuerpo y desorientar al sujeto, al igual que Bryan tiene marcas en las muñecas y tobillos, con la diferencia de que también las tenía en el cuello, también esta desnutrido pero no tanto como el otro, es todo lo que he podido rescatar hasta el momento joven Kai –

\- Bien, iré a dormir, mañana faltare a clases para quedarme con ellos y ver en que puedo ayudar, se que me dirás que con esto es más que suficiente, pero tengo un presentimiento que me está molestando y mañana saldré de eso si me quedo a conversar con alguno de los dos, buenas noches –

Buenas noches joven Kai… -

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando desperté, baje a la planta baja para tomar el desayuno, cuando entro veo a Bryan con un cuchillo y cortándose la pierna, no fue un corte profundo, ni muy largo, solo fue un simple corte.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso…? –

\- Para poder amortiguar mis emociones y el dolor que he estado cargando toma mi vida, fue mi única salida, hacerme esto me tranquiliza… -

\- Es peligro… podrías morir, dame el cuchillo -

\- No te preocupes, solo fue un corte, por cierto, el señor Dickinson me dio esto, dice que es mi minuta para empezar a ganar peso, pero… no lo comprendo… yo no sé… leer –

\- Está bien, te lo leeré y no solo eso, te ayudare a ti y a tu amigo y se podrán quedar en mi casa el tiempo que sea necesario, pero con la condición de que me cuentes que les paso, de que estaban huyendo y quienes son ustedes –

\- Está bien, acepto, pero también pondré una condición y es que cuando te cuente todo no… no nos trates como lo hicieron ellos, te lo suplico y me pongo de rodillas, por favor no nos hagas nada –

\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero si esa es tu condición la acepto, levántate y toma asiento mientras te preparo el desayuno según tu hoja, relájate, estas bien conmigo, seré alguien apático, duro y frío, pero por lo menos se escuchar –

\- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias –

\- Bien, soy todo oídos, escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme y al final de esto hare mis consultas –

\- Bien, todo comenzó cuando conocí a Ray en… Hong Kong… -

* * *

Y aquí el primer capitulo, acepto cualquier opinión y critica, hasta pronto!

PD: espero que la música los haya ambientado


	2. Chapter 2

¡Y aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo! Me he demorado lo sé, pero tengo que equilibrar mis asuntos personales con lo que realmente me gusta hacer, como este que es escribir y más sobre mis animes y personajes favoritos. Últimamente no me he sentido bien, me estoy sintiendo algo depre por lo que me quise desconectar de todo; ¡bueno en parte gracias a eso me llego la inspiración para este capítulo! Una cosa más, el modo de relatar la historia cambiara así que le pondré dos asteriscos para no confundirlos.

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a **Aome Kon** por dar su opinión con respecto al primer cap. De esta historia y darme su apoyo. Es cierto que fui muy rápida y que además los personajes más duros los hice más blandos, PERO no saquen conclusiones apresuradas antes de ya que esa es mi especialidad, aparentar algo que no es. Espero disfruten este cap. ¡Y hasta la próxima!

Desclaimer: Ningún personaje utilizado para mis más locas ideas me pertenecen.

 **El camino hacia la felicidad**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Ray en… Hong Kong… -

 **Flashback Bryan**

Era primavera y nos dirigíamos a Hong Kong. Mi secuestrador, Boris, se dedicaba al tráfico de personas y a la vez a la prostitución de estas. Cuando me secuestro al principio solo me cuido, cuando cumplí trece me comenzaron a enseñar el cómo tenía que tratar y comportar cuando estuviera con otras personas para satisfacer sus necesidades intimas, me negué a mas no poder, pero era tanto el abuso que no tuve más remedio que dejar de insistir y cooperar, no quería morir al menos no de esa forma, ya para entonces tenía quince años, me localizaba en Inglaterra y entonces Boris me sometió a la prostitución, los que me pagaban fueron gentiles al principio, pero ya a los dieciocho años las cosas cambiaron, cada vez los encuentros se hacían más brutales que inclusive llegaba a quedar inconsciente algunas veces, nunca deje que me drogaran o algo por el estilo, pero hubo una excepción y ahí fue cuando conocí a Ray. Ese día mi cliente era el líder de la mafia más buscada en todo el mundo, cuando nuestro encuentro estaba por terminar, un miembro de esta entra a la habitación del hotel con cuatro personas, tres eran hombres y uno era mujer. Sin compasión el desgraciado no paraba de darme con su miembro, por la vergüenza que sentía por ser observado por una familia tan indefensa forcejee con todo lo que tenía hasta que me golpeo y me aturdió en la cama, no pude divisar muy bien lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, solo sentí un horrible dolor en mi brazo y como alguien más pequeño que yo se me acercaba y me abrazaba, solo pude ver ese color ambarino antes de perder el conocimiento. Salía de la dosis que me habían suministrado y lo primero que vi fue a Ray cuidando de mi con esos grandes ojos ambarinos e inocentes, ese color era exactamente el mismo que había visto antes de desmayarme, lo salude con la sonrisa más cálida que le pude dar para no asustarlo y él me respondió de la misma manera, desde entonces nos hicimos inseparables y nuestros lazos se convirtieron en hermandad, cuando intente comunicarme con él no me entendió en absoluto, así que no me quedo más remedio que preguntarle a los ayudantes de Boris sobre él, lo único que sabían era que había nacido en un pueblo de Hong Kong, que su nombre era Ray Kon y que tenía catorce años, no sabía hablar pero si escribir muy poco y para más remate era japonés, así que en términos de comunicación no pude hacer mucho por lo menos en meses hasta que Ray aprendió algo de Ruso, por más que le hablase e intentase que el pronunciara conmigo, jamás le pude sacar una palabra, pero el si me entendía y también aprendió a escribir el idioma, era nuestra única forma de comunicarnos, cuando el cumplió quince años lo dejaron trabajar en la cocina ya que era lo que más se le daba, cuando cumplió dieciocho años Boris lo comenzó a preparar para ser sometido al igual que yo, con la diferencia de que Ray solo iba a ser para Boris, por ultimo llegamos a Rusia, yo ya tenía veinticuatro y Kon estaba por cumplir los veinte años. Un día Boris me avisa que dentro de cinco días unos alemanes me iban a ir a buscar, el muy mal nacido me había vendido, ya me daba exactamente lo mismo lo que me pasase con tal de no morir, pero Ray… no podía dejarlo en ese asqueroso lugar ni mucho menos con Boris, como pude le comunique a Kon lo que estaba pasando y quedamos en escaparnos juntos el día en que me iban a ir a buscar, cuando el día llego los secuaces del desgraciado habían sedado a Ray, ya que ese mismo día él iba a ser la "mujer" de Boris, como pude lo tome y salimos de allí gracias a un pequeño descuidado y entonces escapamos con todo lo que podíamos hasta que llegamos a esa esquina y nos encontramos con Kai.

 **Flashback End Bryan.**

Estaba anonadado, lo que le acababa de relatar parecía a una novela mafiosa en todo su esplendor, no podía creer que ese tipo de cosas realmente existían, ósea, sabía que existían, pero… que se relacionaría con el nunca jamás se le paso por la mente.

\- Yo… digamos que te creo, pero… hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntar ah…-

\- Sé que lo que te acabo de relatar parece algo inventado, pero no es así, en mi cuerpo están las evidencias e inclusive en Ray, no te pido justicia o algo por el estilo, solo cree en mi palabra, soy un total extraño, pero con esto no puedo jugar de verdad créeme -

\- No puedo creer que… gente de eso tipo exista, están totalmente dementes –

\- Lo sé, yo aún me pregunto si es necesario sufrir tanto para conseguir un bien, tu propia felicidad… –

\- Es gracioso, pero yo también me hago la misma pregunta, todos los días me la hago y aun no llego a ella –

\- Algún día nuestra pregunta será respondida sea como sea, solo hay que seguir nuestros caminos, como vez yo supuestamente tenia uno definido, pero por voluntad propia quise cambiarla y lo logre, ahora estoy en un camino mucho más tranquilo y pacifico –

 **(**)**

Tranquilo y pacífico, dos palabras muy difíciles de asimilar para Kai y más aún si las pronunciaba Bryan, este último paso por una vida muy difícil, con solo relatar un poco de su vida se daba la idea de que había pasado por momentos demasiados oscuros, quizás su vida no era tan distorsionada como la del chico peli lavanda, pero aun así algo era seguro, ambos habían sufrido y ahora de a poco sus vidas tomaban un nuevo camino que los conducirá quien sabe a dónde.

Kai seguía procesando esas dos palabras cuando una voz distinta a la de Bryan lo saca del trance en el que se había sometido.

\- Joven Kai tiene una llamada del joven Tala - Era una de las sirvientas, no se había fijado que el tiempo había avanzado muy rápido, ya era medio día. Algo resignado se levanta y le indica al peli lavanda que cuando termine el desayuno se fuera a descansar, cosa que el otro le obedeció.

\- Diga – aún seguía aturdido, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con sus amigos, sobre todo con Tala, ya que este se la pasaba molestándolo por cosas muy simples y muy tontas.

\- Wow me sorprende tu forma de saludarme y yo aquí en la universidad llamando a tu casa preocupado para saber el porqué de tu ausencia – Claro que su tono de voz era de total sarcasmo, pero de algo tenia de cierto y era la preocupación – Como sea, hablando enserio ¿Paso algo? –

\- ¿Algo como qué? – Ok, se estaba mostrando hostil, cosa común en el pero su voz desgana lo delato.

\- No sé, digo, además de no venir a la universidad y ser tan descarado en responder mi pregunta con otra pregunta y no traer el trabajo de investigación del grupo en el cual tenemos que entregar a las dos de la tarde, no sé, ¿paso algo? – Reiteraba Tala, definitivamente ya algo iba mal, era muy extraño que Hiwatari fuera olvidadizo y si lo hacía era porque tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal.

\- ¿Tra… bajo? – A ver esperen un momento, debe de haber una equivocación… - Hoy es… ¿viernes? –

\- Kai Hiwatari, tienes cinco minutos para enviar el trabajo a mi correo, si no, iré personalmente a tu casa a darte una paliza – sentenciaba el peli roja antes de cortar.

Estaba en problemas, como era posible olvidarse de algo tan importante, era el segundo plazo que le daba la profesora para entregarlo, ya que el primero fue gracias a Tayson por perder el trabajo, ahora era Kai, por no ir a clases. Con torpeza el bicolor se dirige a su vestíbulo y a toda velocidad envía el trabajo del grupo, aunque haya enviado el documento Tala si o si vendría a su casa, ya que su especialidad es molestarlo e indagar en los asuntos que no le incumben, su forma de ser realmente lo alteraba, una sola cosa se podía destacar de Tala y era su honestidad y fidelidad, no tenía dudas de eso.

Como era de esperar Tala apareció en su casa e inmediatamente invadió su vestíbulo en el que se encontraba y no solo eso, traía consigo a los otros dos.

\- Viejo, que susto nos has dado, por poco y no alcanzamos a entregar el trabajo, si no fuera por Max que nos hizo recordar que hoy era el plazo de entrega y porque nos pusimos de acuerdo en buscarte estaríamos llorando por un feroz rojo – Explicaba Kinomiya apenas vio al propietario de la gran casona, al igual que Tala y Max, estaba con una gran curiosidad de lo que había pasado.

\- Hm, como si fuera gran cosa, de todos modos, se logró entregar, a cualquiera se le puede olvidar algo así – se defendía el bicolor e intentando acortar la visita de sus tres amigos.

\- Es cierto, a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero es raro que eso provenga de ti Kai - Esta bien, Max gana, Hiwatari era alguien muy meticuloso para sus cosas y la palabra "olvido" estaba exterminado de su diccionario.

\- Bien, esto se acaba aquí, dinos Kai ¿Qué paso? – El mayor de los tres estaba molesto porque se estaba evadiendo el tema principal, como siempre, directo en todo.

\- ¡Maldición que molesto eres! Si tanto quieren saber vengan al salón principal – Ordenaba el gran Kai.

Los cuatro se dirigían a donde se les indico, todo iba bien hasta que Ivanov ve a un joven un poco más alto que él y con un tono de piel más claro, vistiendo un short y con un polo ambos de corlo azul marino bajar por la escalera principal de la residencia, ambos hicieron contacto visual en el cual un extraño calor en ambos los invadió, prácticamente fue una sorpresa para todos, que el bicolor tuviera gente en su casa era realmente extraño, demasiado extraño y para Bryan… era la primera vez que veía a alguien con una elegancia natural en sus movimientos, un tono de piel prácticamente perfecta, rasgos tan delicados y unos ojos tan profundos que si los quedaba viendo por más tiempo sentía que se iba a perder en ellos, como el océano mismo. Kuznetsov fue el primero en cortar el contacto y miraba a Kai buscando alguna señal que le dijera que mejor se retirara como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

\- Bien… esto… no podría ser peor… - habla para sí mismo el bicolor, con un gran suspiro y llamando la atención de todos los presentes prosiguió - La persona aquí presente se llama Bryan Kuznetsov y el… es la razón del porque no fui hoy a la universidad –

La casa enmudeció, los tres chicos cayeron en cuenta que esto no podría ser posible, Kai… el grandísimo Kai Hiwatari… ¿ESTABA SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN MAYOR QUE EL?

* * *

jaajajaja quise poner un poco de comedia a este final y dejar el suspenso wuaaajajaj ok no ._.

Bien acá les dejo el cap. 2 de esta historia, lo mas probable es que a fin de mes publicare el cap. 3 debido a que estoy por entrar a exámenes. SALUDOS! un pequeñito spoiler para que se den una idea es que Kai y Ray por fin tendrán su primer encuentro como se debe! Y quizás... un beso? Yiaaaayyyyy jajaja BYE BYE!


End file.
